Half-Blood High
by that'sthe411
Summary: The students from the prestigious Jupiter Preparatory Academy are going to Half-Blood High. The HBH kids think the JPA kids are snobs. The JPA kids think the HBH kids are, well, normal, a huge insult by their standards. Can romance be found in the midst of all this chaos? Another demigods in high school story. Begging isn't attractive, so I won't do it, but read if you want to.


**Okay, so this is my first non-demigod PJO story. I'm not sure how much I like it, but let me know what you guys think! The next chapter will probably be up next Friday, since I'm going to start updating only on Fridays, but that's debatable, because I don't really feel a lot of inspiration for this story. So anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Can you say _duh_?**

Chapter One

Half-Blood High

Annabeth's POV

As I walked up the steps to Half-blood High, I scanned the crowd for the familiar mop of frizzy red hair that belonged to my best friend, Rachel. I couldn't see her, but I did spy a pair of elfin ears and a crazy grin. Leo. He was one of my other friends. He was in our closely knit group of friends, but I wouldn't say we're besties or anything, given that he annoys me to no end and I bore him to tears with my constant architecture talk. Even so, I smiled as he ran up to me, looking me up and down in a flirtatious way.

"So, Annabeth," he said, "did it hurt?"

I sighed; I would be lying if I said I hadn't heard this line a million times. "What?"

His lips curled into a sly grin. "When you fell from heaven?"

I rolled my eyes. "Leo, I've told you millions of times, _find someone your own age_. I'm two years older than you, and anyway, you're not my type."

"Oh?" he said. "And what exactly is your type?"

"Oh, I don't know," I said, pretending to think. "Not you!" Just then I saw Rachel's mop of red hair pass us by. "Got to go! See you at lunch!" And with that, I darted off towards my friend.

Well, I tried to. At that moment, a tall, dark haired boy strutted past us, and I smacked into him in my haste. We both fell to the ground and my books scattered themselves all over the ground.

"Omygosh, I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, and-" I babbled. "I just smacked into you and- Percy? What- How?"

"Watch where you're going, wannabe!" he spat. "If you're going to be clumsy, do it at a different school!" And with that, he swept past me.

Rachel came to help me up. "What happened?" she asked grimly.

I dusted myself off. "I was chasing after you and trying to get away from Leo," I said.

Rachel grinned. "The old 'When you fell from heaven' line?" she said in a _do-I-even-have-to-ask?_ voice.

I shook my head. "Some people just don't know when to stop," I said. Just then the bell rang. "Come on!" I yelled.

We raced to the doors.

Jupiter Prep

Jason's POV

I strutted up the front steps of Jupiter Preparatory Academy and straightened my uniform jacket, smiling smugly at the school building. As the son of the headmaster, Jupiter Grace, I pretty much ran the school, and I enjoyed seeing the awestruck faces of the JPA girls as I stepped out of the car and grabbed my fencing gear. I waved flirtatiously at them, and I could hear them giggle from across the courtyard. It was good to be me.

I got more proof of this the moment I stepped into the building. I was instantly ambushed by my girlfriend, Reyna Aurem. "Hey, Jason," she said, planting a lipsticky kiss on my cheek.

"Hey, babe," I said, curling my arm around her waist. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course," she said "Pick me up at eight?"

"You know it," I said. I moved to kiss her again but I was interrupted by a friendly punch on my arm. I turned to see Frank: captain of the wrestling team, fellow popular, and my best friend.

"Hey, Frank!" I said, turning to give him a knuckle bump. He pounded my fist and said hi to Reyna. "So," I said slyly, "how's _Hazel_ doing?"

He grinned at the reference to his-ahem-girlfriend. "She's totally buying it! She fell for it, hook, line, and sinker, man!" I grinned and gave him another fist bump.

"So, about how long do you think you can-" I started, but at that moment the bell rang. "Got to get to class, see you later, bro!" I managed to snag another kiss from Reyna, and we parted ways, racing down the halls of Jupiter Prep.

**Hmmm. Still kind of iffy about this story. I know exactly how it should go, but it just comes out all weird on paper- er, laptop. So, like, review! _Ciao!_**


End file.
